marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Man Armor (Yost Universe)
Enhanced Strength and Durability Heads Up Display | team = | ally = | fam = | aemh = all | other = MAU }} :Note, this article describes the main Iron Man Armor. For other armors used by Iron Man see . Iron Man's armor is the technological means that Tony Stark becomes the superhero . Technology Features built into his suit include: * . His most iconic weaponry. They appear to be concentrated energy that are emitted from ports in his hands. There are several smaller repulsors built into the armor, which could be used as weapons but appear to mainly serve as directional thrusters for maneuverability. * . This is a more powerful version of his repulsor beams. It is located in his chest. However, it requires more energy to use and cannot be used as often. *Jet Boots. This provide him with the power of flight and allow him to travel everywhere. They appear to use the same technology as his repulsor beams for propulsion. The repulsors in his hands seem to double as additional propulsion and braking at high speed. *Enhanced Strength. His suit gives him strength far beyond that of any normal man. However, he is not as strong as superpowered beings like Hulk and Thor. The suit demonstrated lifting a car one handed. *Enhanced Durability. Just like his strength, he can survive falls and attacks that would kill any normal man. This includes falling from high altitudes and even surviving a pummeling from an enraged Hulk. *Heads Up Display. His faceplate provides him with information, mostly on his suit's condition. It also provides him with warnings if his power systems are low. *NBC Protection: Tony's current armors are capable of completely self sealing and protecting it's wearer against radiological, biological and chemically dangerous environments. With little modification Tony was able to shield himself against gamma radiation generated by the Leader and air seal against the Red Skulls red dust virus. Weapons Given the diversity of the armors Stark has built over the years, his weapons are variable. Virtually all of his armors seemed to include repulsors in the palms as standard armament and a unibeam projector in the chest region. His Mark VI armor contained an internally stored gauntlet missile that when fired released multiple target seeking guided projectiles that could destroy targets and stun opponents. One of his older armors contained shoulder mounted mini missiles and could augment it's repulsors to emit force fields. His Mark VII armor could fire from its gauntlet a long range missile that doubled as a package delivery system. Missiles.png|Shoulder mounted missile launcher ForceField.png|Repulsor force field Multi-missile.png|Individual target seeking missile Missile.png|Missile deployed Sub-munitions.png|Sub-munitions deployed History The history of Iron Man's armor closely follows his Earth-616 and Earth-199999 counterpart. Presumably being wounded ironically by his own weapons that put shrapnel near his heart Tony Stark built a miniature Arc reactor to power the electromagnet to keep the shrapnel at bay. Having constructed a powered suit of armor to escape the terrorists holding him, he returns to the United States and continues to develop more sophisticated armor models to address concerns dealing with those that would use his or other technologies for evil purposes. Feeling responsible for his tech being stolen. He continues to upgrade his armor as the need arises and sub-variants for various environments such as outer space, arctic warfare, etc. Mark I.png|Iron Man armor Mark I Mark VI.png|Iron Man armor Mark VI Mark VII.png|Iron Man armor Mark VII Mark IX.png|Iron Man armor Mark IX Classic Armor.png|Classic Armor (Model unknown between III and V) Background Iron Man's armor design greatly resembles his Earth-199999 counterpart. All powered by his arc reactor and being following a "Mark" designation for each successive model introduced. External links *Marvel *Iron Man's armor at Wikipedia *Iron Man At Wikipedia *Iron Man Armor (Earth-616) at Marvel Database *Anthony Stark (Earth-8096) at Marvel Database *Anthony Stark (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Avengers (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:Technology (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:Weapons (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes)